


Us Together

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: After a long day working Simon comes home to Negan.





	Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "What plot do I want with this pairing?"
> 
> My muse: "Just write some smut."

Simon rubbed at the back of his neck, being second in command was tough and dealing with Alexandria was energy draining. All he wanted was a hot shower and a good night's rest. “Look at that.” Negan cooed, staring at Simon's backside. His ass definitely filled his jeans but it wasn't rounding out his pants in perfection, still Negan licked his lips imagining himself pressed inside that tight heat. 

“All of Alexandria are bitches. The kingdom has a better chance of tearing us down. They are all insufferable.”

Negan stalked up to Simon and put his arms around him. “I know baby but you handle them so well.” Pressing his head back to a chest Simon felt the faint thump of Negan's heartbeat. He wished every day could be like this, the two of them together carefree. A faint kiss met his neck and a sultry purr whispered into his ear. “Undress kitten.”

Simon didn't need to be told twice and he unbuckled his pants, taking off his jeans as he never left Negan's embrace. Negan did the same and he let out a moan at Negan's hard dick pressing into his boxers, teasing his crack just enough to have him leaking. His shirt was peeled off and thrown across the room, large hands ran up his flank, caressing his tired flesh.

Bare abs pressed into his back and Negan rutted against him, soft moans escaped him while Negan slid his dick between his cheeks. Simon pulsed his ass attempting to welcome in his dick but Negan chuckled as hands stroked his dick. “I just don't know how I want you. A simple fuck or fucking your mouth until it aches. Eating your ass until you fall apart. Sucking you off until you paint your dick white and making you go a round two just to see how much cum you can coat your dick in." Stubble burned at his neck during all the suggestions and Simon wanted them all. He wanted to hurt as Negan used him up, all his holes red and puffy, used by his leader.

His front slammed against the wall at Negan's first choice for him and his dick was tugged too hard, his slit ignored and he heard Negan drop to his knees. Burning chaffed his ass cheeks, a pink blossoming at Negan's face rubbing each square inch of his ass raw but he could only moan, bucking back when a tongue licked into the edge of his closed cheeks. Negan slapped his sore ass. “Be still.” The demand was followed by soft kneading that didn't help but ignite the burn of his flesh but it was forgotten when he was stretched wide and his hole lathered in spit while a tongue teased at his rim. 

Simon's dick oozed, he was toyed with by a skilled tongue that took no break in running around his puffy hole before darting constantly right dead center on it. He grasped at the wall trying his best to ignore his swell and cried out when a tongue breached inside with speed. Exhaling deep long puffs, a tongue opened him and delved deeper in his hole with no gentleness, Negan pinching at both his globes forcing his pain into an aroused shudder. “Negan!” Simon shuddered at scraping to his hole, then a beard was replaced by soft licks.

Rising to his feet Negan took his hand and led him to their bed. Dark mocha eyes assessed him but with care, not want. Even when it seemed Negan lost himself between his legs he never felt used because the only one who got to see this look on Negan's face was him. Simon met him halfway for a sweet kiss, a sinful tongue moments ago now caressing his in no hurried passion. When he pressed his tongue in further seeking control at the back of Negan's throat it was no bother and small moans left Negan who welcomed his claim but the leader’s hands still stroked Simon's shaft with control.

“I wish it was just you and me. No walkers, no humans. Just us two wasting what's left of our lives together.” Simon bent over the bed, jutting his ass out because what could he say to such words? Everything sucked now and that wouldn't change but Negan who sprouted out such vivid vulgar poetry on a daily basis could also say such sweet things for only him to hear.

Lubed fingers breached his hole with affection, plunging deeper. His dick seeped more, he cried out in pleasure as Negan burrowed in harder, escalating his moans. Then he was empty, Negan slapped his ass before pushing his tip in, not stopping until he was full and then rocked into him slow. Simon pressed back and only then did Negan thrust in harder, his dick sliding back and forth, plunging in and out at a fast pace, his tip the only thing not to slip out of his tight heat.

Simon's prostate started being hit at every push and he met Negan halfway, biting his lip to contain his full pleasure. It was then that Negan decided to bend his head down further and pull out completely. Negan's tip popped into his walls and pulled back only to pop in again. Simon's dick strained, his slit wetting the comforter as it faintly brushed against it, the grip on his hips was soft, his ass teased on Negan's cock head repeatedly. “You're mine.” Negan whispered, yanking his short hair and plummeting in fully again, thrusting wildly, Simons walls were burning at the abuse and he moaned at his steadily leaking cock. Negan ignored his prostate and yanked him back onto his burrowing dick. "Come on I'm going to milk you dry." Negan promised. One hard tug to his hair while too wide a shaft pressed at his nub and Simon was cumming hard on their bed.

Negan spread his cheeks and pumped in unforgiving, Simon whined at him touching his flaccid cock. An arm raked up his stomach and cupped his chin, it was as if Negan was staring into his eyes even though he was turned around. “I love you baby.” The profession made his core radiate with butterflies and Negan gushed into him with a final thrust. He was pushed up the bed and turned on his back, sturdy weight crashing on top of him stealing his breath.

Simon’s face was peppered in light kisses, weight still pressing him down, he dared not move as he was stared at in fondness. “Damn, if I ever lost you Simon I would lose myself.” Every fuck whether sweet or rushed and passionate always ended in a confession much like this. “Same here. If something happened to you I would give up.” Negan tilted his chin to him and kissed him hard. “No. I want you to always exist. Grace this ugly world with you beauty and your strength.” It was corny as hell but it made him grin. Concern ebbed away at Negan and he told his lie. “Negan I know you would want me to go on and I would of course.” Another kiss adorned him and he sighed into it. What would his life be without Negan by his side? Definitely not a life worth living and not one he would live.


End file.
